


Let me keep him

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A heap pile mess of crap, I'll add some stuff in the notes, M/M, Not completed, mentions of other Borderlands characters, so please read them first if you actually read this thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wild young Rhysie decides to keep and hide the echo eye that he once ripped out of his head because of a certain psychopath tried to kill him. But Rhys can't get rid of that crush he has so he decides to hide away from the world and bring that psychopath back.</p><p>Sorry about the summary xD its stupid I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me keep him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written like two months ago or more 'I'm no good with time', written before my other works and I think just as I was getting into the whole Rhack ship. It was a jumble of thoughts and ideas just plopped down together and *flops around* IDK!
> 
> So I've only read over it once, I think its horrible xD I don't know if I'll upload anymore since its not finished, so if its not to bad and you actually wanna read like another chapter or an ending or something comment and let me know please. 
> 
> Also this is in first person, Rhys's pov just to let ya'll know, kinda wish it wasn't lol.

After all that was said and done, Fiona went off vault hunting, Sasha got back with August, which kinda sucked but I got over it. I helped Vaughan with the community for a while but I had only one thing on my mind... Jack. I kept the eye, I know I shouldn't of, I knew if I let him out again he would take over me, but.. well I still had... yeah, I had a little thing for Jack even if he did try to kill me and ya know, merge me with that robot suit that Loaderbot now was.

I didn't tell anyone I kept him, they would of, well they would of took Jack, smashed him then probably killed me or left me for dead, well that or I would have been outcasted kinda...

Crap I was such an idiot but I couldn't help myself, I grabbed some tech from the Atlas base and headed out far from Old Haven, walked rather far with like one of them wheelie tray things, I couldn't take any vehicle of such even though it would of been safer, what I was about to do, I couldn't let any other tech around me then what I had.

Heading into a cave I found a while ago, far out in the middle of nowhere, I mean its Pandora, everywhere is nowhere. I set up everything, it wasn't much but to keep Jack contained and not let him loose its all I needed. Yes I was gonna let out Jack, I had planned this for a long time, planed it so he couldn't take over anything, no matter how much he tried, he wasn't getting back in my head, only this computer, which well only a small part of it anyway, hehe.

After going through everything and making sure everything was perfect I grabbed the container I had holding the eye in and slowly opened it up. Staring at it for a while, I sighed and slowly connected it. I watched the screen flash all over the place back and forth trying to access stuff but non of it worked. Quickly a face appeared. I held in a breath as it focused in and stared at me.

“Well hi their cupcake” I said to the face on the screen. “RHYSSS!!” He yelled at me, “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL.. WHERE AM I! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!” Jack screamed at me before I quickly muted him.

“Jack calm down” I said, face showing no emotion. I watched for a while as he yelled and tried to hack into the rest of the system, he couldn't, he knew that but he wasn't going to let up, but after what seemed to be an hour or more, the hectic flashing stopped. I looked back up to the screen as I had been fiddling with some paper and saw Jack staring at me, he still looked angry, but calmer then well, the whole time since I plugged him in.

I took a deep breath “Would you like to be unmuted now?” I asked him, staring back. He nodded slowly. I reached over pressing a few buttons. Neither of us said anything for about 10 minutes, just staring at each other until he sighed.

“Rhys, what the hell is going on?” He asked. I looked up to the top of the cave roof, it had a interesting pattern that ran down the walls. “Rhys, answer me” He said demandingly.

“What's the secret word?” I said looking back on to him with a little smirk. He sighed and growled.  
“Rhys... p-please, tell me what the bloody hell is going on” Jack said, choking on the word please a bit. “What, haven't you ever said please? I'm sure you have, many times, heh” I taunted him. He angrily sighed at me which made me smile more. I stayed quite for a couple minutes, just letting the silence get to him again, just as I saw him about to speak again I help up my hand to him, stopping him.

“Hmm where to begin” I said out loud. “Well maybe tell me why I'm here, I thought you got rid of me” Jack said. I laughed lightly, “I couldn't get rid of you, even if you did try to take over me and kill me, your valuable, and well I kept you, I kept the eye, I wanted to speak to you again, see you...” I whispered. Jack's eye widened “Oh don't tell me you have a crush on me kiddo cause that's what it seems to be, like come on I'm a fricken psychopath that tried to turn you into a fricken metal skeleton, what the hell is wrong with you, seriously your fucking nuts kid, like I'm nuts but your even more bonkers” He ranted, and continued to rant on about that again and again as I just looked at the paper in my hand until he went quiet. 

“Rhys, look at me” Jack demanded. “No” I said. “Rhys I'm a fricken program in a crappy ass computer, not even fully in it thank you very much, you can't gain anything through me, and hell I'm not into males, like your crazy kid, so blood-” 

“DON'T call me a kid” I stated looking at him. “Goodbye for now Jack” I said and reached over to fiddle with the computer to turn him off just before I shut off the computer I heard him yell 'stop' but he cut off what else that was gonna be said and I fell back wards onto the floor looking up at the ceiling. I slowly drifted off, I knew it wasn't safe being in here but I had close off the entrance, hoping nobody would find their way in I fell into a deep sleep.

I drempted about Jack of course, everything started off well, Jack.. wasn't a hologram, He was.... human, a full being, something I knew I would never see, only in pictures. We were together on a desolate hill, I was sitting on a rock and Jack was staring up at Helios. I had looked at him several times but he's stature never change, he never moved. So I turned a bit and started at Jack, wondering what he was thinking about, I knew I would never know but I wondered anyway. 

“J-J-Jack” I whispered, he slowly moved his head to stare down at me, but then returned to looking at the H in the sky. I let out a tiny sigh and shifted back facing the ground. Slowly I heard a shift a felt a press of something against my back, I knew it was him but I didn't move I was to shocked. We both sat their saying nothing or moving. I felt Jack shift and something touch my arm, moving its way down to my hand, I felt the warm embrace from Jack's hand moving our hands so that they were both more comfortable. 

Again neither of us moved for a while until Jack let go of my hand and shifted around so that he was next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I lent into him, with his other hand he moved my head towards his and moved in close, I shut my eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Suddenly I felt Jack dissapear and I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by darkness strapped into Jack's chair. I froze and couldn't move, I heard wicked laughter around me and my eyes shot open wide. Jack appeared infront of me with a knife. Then many Jack's, him and holograms surrounded me coming in closer, they were so close but the real Jack was right in my face, right against me, He moved the knife to my throat and slowly I felt it dig in and open me.

I woke in a cold sweat and shot up, breathing heavily and holding onto my neck. I knew it was all I dream, ever since I had decided to do this, it had been the only thing I dreampted of. I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head into my lap and started to sob. Why did it have to be this way, why couldn't I just have it my own way, I just wanted to have my own dreams again and have Jack... I wanted him, I knew my plan but I knew it would never happen. I could never get Jack to feel the same for me and even if he did he's still only a program...

I whimpered out Jack's name. But quickly went silent, I could hear the computer back on, why was it on, I turned it off! I knew I did, so why was it on.

I slowly lifted my head to see his face..... “Morning cupcake” he said. I turned away from him and my eyes darted around trying to find the entrance. I saw it open and shot up hoping nobody was around. “Rhys theirs nobody here” Jack said to me sighing, But I didn't believe him. I snuck over to the entrance peeking out side but saw nothing. I looked around inside but again couldn't see anything except for a face staring at me. 

I let out a deep sigh, closing of the entrance and moving more stuff over to close it off. I went over to the computer and sat in front of it again. I looked at the ground, keeping quiet. I had no idea how Jack got turned back on, who did it and why they didn't kill me, I didn't know how much Jack had seen or heard but I didn't wanna do anything.

“Soooooo... It was a raider that got in here, poked you with a stick thought you were dead, took some tech but hey, he didn't take me, or the main crap, probably to heavy, don't think he'll be back” Jack told me. 

I slowly lifted my head to look at the man's holographic face. I was silent for a bit before I spoke, “how much did you hear?”.

“Well I saw you tossing and turning in your sleep, mumbling my name, crying, then off course what happened when you woke up, you must really like me huh kid- Rhys” Jack said, cutting off the kiddo part, I knew that's what he was gonna say. I looked back to the ground

“I-I-” I stuttered I couldn't get anything out. “Look Rhys, I can't do anything, I'm stuck in this, and I'm not going anywhere, what am I supost to do? Sit their and yell at you? It's not like I can hack into anything or actually do anything, but I have well, I've see what you've been writing, its really heart touching really, but seriously, If you want me, your gonna have to work for me, you can't just have me like that. Well I mean you already have me since I'm a program stuck in here- Not the point, your gonna have to work to get me to even like you... okay?” Jack ranted on. 

My face shot up to him. DID HE ACTUALLY SAY THAT?!? My eyes widened and jaw dropped a little. “Rhys god, stop looking so dumb, shesh try to be attractive at least would you” Jack stated shaking his head.

“I-I- you actually mean it?” I asked still shocked. “God if I could hit you, Yes Rhys but at least take me to some better scenery shesh, You know that I can't access anything so... please? Lets go watch a movie or something” Jack said. I squinted at him. I knew he was probably lying, but true he couldn't hack into anything as much as he tried. 

“Okay... but don't complain at me if your off for a long while, my place isn't that close you know” I stated.

“Yeah sure whatever, just get me out of this place, its so crappy ugh” Jack whined. I gave him a small little smile and reached over to shut off the computer. “See you soon Jack” I said looking in his eyes then pressed a button. I sat back down for a bit smiling to myself hoping this was really gonna happen, Before getting up and taking stuff apart, putting everything back onto the cart. Putting the eye back into the container safe and sound, I headed back for the Atlas base.

I forgot how long the stroll back was, even though I had less stuff it felt heavier. I got back finally, And unlocked the base, going inside I locked everything back up, I knew nothing could get in here. 

I took the elevator up to I had set myself in, my bedroom and that of the sorts, it was a big room so it had everything. Even posters of Jack. WAIT, CRAP, I need to take them down before I set him up crapballs. I rested for a bit when I got up their, feet aching and tired but I got to work, I wanted to see Jack, I was dang in over my head about him but I couldn't care. But unfortunately I passed out onto the floor before I could Plug Jack in.

I didn't dream at all but if I did I knew it would be the same thing. I woke up to bright lights and a sore body. Ugh, I have a bed for a reason. I rolled over and looked at the computer, the container was sitting ontop. This time I had done a little something different... I made it so he could was actually a projected image, not just a flat screen, I ran many tests making sure he couldn't hack, but this would allow him to look around the room. I also put him on something so I could move him around.

I turned on the computer and grabbed the container. Giving a heavy breath I opened it and slowly plugged it in.

The hologram flashed different screens until it focused to his face. “Ah finally kid, what took you so long”. I glared at him for calling me that. He looked around the room and focused onto a poster of himself. Crap I thought I took them all down. I blushed and looked at the ground when he turned back and stared at me.

“Well okay then, this place is okay.. I guess, and fancy, I can actually look around now, it is a lot better then what you had before, also would you look at me doofus” Jack said.

“Hey! Be nice shesh” I yelled at him.

“Sorry, sorry, So what is their to do, other then look at you, which by the way you look like crap, go shower or change your clothes or something, I'm glad I can't smell, but give me something to do first for god sakes” Jack told me.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed the set up over to the lounge area and turned the tv on. “What do you want to watch?” I asked holding up a couple of cases. “Ugh they both look like crap, ugh the left one, whatever” Jack said.

I put the movie on, looked at him for a bit, then went over to the bathroom. I didn't trust Jack alone, but heck I smelt bad, really bad. Stripping off my clothes I turned the shower on and hopped in. My mind was racing to what was happening, why was Jack being so.. nice I guess, it isn't like him, sure I was keeping him hostage, yeah that works, but Jack was just acting different. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Crap I forgot to bring clothes in with me, I'm an idiot, now I had to go out their and hope Jack wouldn't look, I mean sure I'd like him too but... no that's, I don't know, shush brain.

I opened the door and walked over to the bedroom, I liked my set-up, felt almost like a house, kinda, eh not really since theirs a factory around this but still. I could feel him looking at me the whole time but didn't pay attention to it until he yelled out “Nice ass nerd!”. I shuffled quickly and shut myself inside the room. I let against the door, I could feel my face heating up. Shesh Jack play with my emotions would you. I rubbed my face with my hands, and ruffled my hair stepping away from the door. 

After getting dressed and staring at my hands for a while I took a deep breath and opened the door walking out of the room. “What took you so long Rhysie, were you Jackin- nevermind, just get over here already” Jack said, facepalming at his choice of words, that had been the first time I saw anything other then his face since everything happened.

I giggled to myself and walked over to the kitchen, I grabbed a drink then headed over to the lounge sitting down. “So what's been happening?” I asked Jack before taking a gulp out of the drink and putting it on the bench in front of the couch. “Death, death, more death, Brains going-” Jack stopped as I looked at him, I've seen the movie many times so I knew he was lying.

“What?? I've been imagining everyone dying, so shush” Jack said looking away from me grumpily. I laughed at him. “Just watch the movie silly” I said still laughing a bit. “I have been this whole time god” Jack stated to me then looked back at the tv. I stared at him smiling a tiny bit before turning my head to and watching the film. 

Somehow I drifted off again, and of course had the same dream but this time I got woken up from someone saying my name, just before I knew Jack was gonna let go of my hand.

“RHYS! Bloody hell wake up! The movies been over for hours now! I'm bored!” I heard a voice yell as I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked over to where the sound had come from, oh right Jack was here, he looked grumpy, why so grumpy. I rubbed my neck “Ah sorry I didn't realise I was so tired, I passed out earlier”. I said looking at Jack.

“Yeah, yeah, I've been bored for bloody hours, looking at your ugly mug drooling isn't the greatest sight, well you were cute for a tiny bit before the drool and the snoring started” Jack stated. I blushed and looked down, he called me cute, well he did call me ugly, but also cute heh. I wiped my mouth off and looked back up at him.

Jack rolled his eyes at me “look do you wanna like I don't know play a game or something?” he asked. My eyes shot wider and I smiled, “Yes! How about Bunker and Badasses?! I got it ages ago but never was able to play with anyone, they were all to busy...” I said drifting off and looking down again, nobody wanted to play it with me, Vaughan would of but with the community he never had enough time.

“Sure Rhys, anything, I'm bloody bored” Jack said. I got up and moved Jack over towards the kitchen table then went and grabbed the game. We played it for hours, we may have lost towards the end, I blame Jack for being an idiot and getting eaten by a dragon, and the dragons tail pushing me off a cliff, but it was good fun, We laughed and smiled, well that was mainly me but we had a good time I think.

“That was actually... fun” Jack said looking at me, a little smile I could see on his face. “Well I mean killing people is fun too, but that was better”. I shook my head at the man laughing. “I wish I had gotten to know you before all this started, I think you would have been a great guy, before well all the killing and such, I would of liked to see your actual face..” I said to Jack.

“Hmm well if only I still was in contact with that doppelganger... what was his name, uh, Jim, Jimothy or something I'm not sure can't really remember, but dang was he good looking, well I mean he had my face but dang, Mmm, then their was that one time-” Jack stopped ranting and looked at me. “I didn't say anything” Jack said looking away from me. Jack doppelganger hmm, wonder if he's still alive, But was Jack gonna say that he banged himself practically? That, I-I, I wish I could of watched... ehehehe.

“I'm gonna go make a sandwich, I'm hungry, you uh want anything?” I asked getting up off the seat. Jack just stared blankly at me. “Okay, okay”. I put away the game then made my way to the kitchen making some food. 

“Okay I have to admit that ass is nice as I said before heh” Jack said to me. I blushed and after putting stuff away walked over back to the table. “Come on Rhysie, don't be shy, you're the one that has me 'kidnapped', remember? Take a compliment shesh” Jack said to me.

“Hey its not kindnapping if its a, uh- just shush and let me eat my food” I told him grumpily. He laughed at me and said sure, I looked at him for a second seeing a warm smile on his face before he looked away. God he really was handsome. I ate my food as Jack avoided looking at me.

After a few days, we got bored of doing all I had around that we could, only had movie's to watch now and I'm sure Jack wouldn't wanna do that the whole time, I could tell he hated not being able to do anything or move around like he had when he was inside my head. But I couldn't let him out, no matter how much he would change, or whatever happened. 

Jack had been telling me many stories his life, most involved death an well, death. But some weren't, he told me about his daughter. I saw different side's to the man and it was well not to sound cheesy, but it was a nice change.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's all I had, except for one unfinished sentence with like two words lol, I actually had a quick idea that I could add but ye if you wanna see an ending or something then leave a comment :)


End file.
